


can't keep doing that

by InLust



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bickering, F/F, First Kisses, Fluff, Pre Relationship, charlie saves the day, gideon being a busy body, implied bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: Charlie saves the day. Zari can't sleep. Gideon is here to set them up.





	can't keep doing that

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was zarlie bed sharing
> 
> i wrote this wrong, but it's okay! something cute came out of this anyway and i hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think!

Zari tosses and turns in her bed. The quiet humming of the Waverider was usually like a lullaby to her during sleep hours but not tonight. 

Tonight, she’s tossing and turning over the _dumbest_ thing. The thing that keeps her heart racing, her palms sweating, and her stomach coiling. She tosses herself onto her back and looks up at the ceiling in a huff. 

_ Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.  _

She curses herself at the thoughts of fireworks before her eyes and that spark against her lips. The startling soft lips of another’s against hers. 

It was the start of 2019 and she should be thankful they fought off Merlin’s dragon to save humanity. But the threat was very real and there was a bit of magic that saved the day. 

All in the very form of Charlie. 

_ “I’ve got this.” Charlie quirks her head at the shiny green dragon, brandishing a great sword.  _

_ Zari grabs onto Charlie quickly. “No you don’t! You don’t have any powers, you don’t have protection! You’re going to--”  _

_ Charlie grabs her by her neck and pulls her in quickly, lips gently pressing against hers. And she kisses Zari so sweetly that time slows down. Zari closes her eyes, revels in the burgeoning passion between their lips, and feels like she’s in Mick’s novel. Because the heroine in that moment breaks the kiss to breathe deeply, chest shivering with a bit of fear but a smile full of confidence.  _

_ “Don’t you worry, princess.” Charlie winks and turns to run headlong towards the monster.  _

Zari bites her lip. She _hates_ Charlie so much. The feeling of anger and frustration and fear all meld together, stewing deep inside of her. The stupid shapeshifter nearly got herself killed if it weren’t for the sword and that was sheer dumb luck. It saved them all though; Charlie leapt forth like a knight and saved the day. 

It was beautiful as it was impressive. 

And so _stupid_. 

Charlie comes back to Zari drenched in dragon’s blood and smelling of thick smoke. The confident smile still on her face. 

Zari slaps her hands over her face and tries to will the image of Charlie away. It was hot. From the second Charlie picked up the sword to kissing her to stabbing that dragon to strutting back to them; it was all so hot and Zari cannot stop thinking about it. 

Everyone comes back to the ship to celebrate the victory under the midnight fireworks. While everyone is celebrating, Zari is seething. Stupid sexy Charlie saving the day. No one talks about the kiss and they’re all probably too scared to face Zari’s wrath. Charlie doesn’t even get to talk to her, too busy being passed around for drinks. 

There’s a knock on her door that forces her to sit up quickly in her bed. Before she can ask Gideon who it is, the door slides open. 

Charlie stands in the doorway looking mighty confused and apologetic. “Sorry, I didn’t do that…” 

“Thanks Gideon,” Zari says sarcastically. 

“Miss Tomaz has been tossing and turning for the last hour since the festivities,” Gideon informs Charlie all too cheerfully. “Signs show accelerated heart rate, increase in core temperature, and--” 

“Gideon!” Zari yells, blushing. 

Charlie laughs awkwardly as the AI ceases immediately. “You’re going to take her apart aren’t you?” she asks playfully. 

“Line by line,” Zari threatens loud enough. She runs her hands through her hair to smooth it out. “What’re you doing here? The party sounded like it was in full swing.”

Charlie shrugs and steps inside casually, hands in her leather jacket. “Noticed you weren’t there and I wanted to check on you,” she says rather sheepishly. The door behind her slides shut quietly. 

They both notice the tension grow instantly as soon as the door closes. 

“I’m fine,” Zari responds, picking at the edges of her blanket. “You didn’t have to do that, considering the party is technically for you.” 

Charlie smiles. “Oh little old me?” she jokes. “Nah, the party’s for surviving another adventure and ringing in the new year and all that.” 

“Sure.” Zari doesn’t know what to say to that. She didn’t expect the woman who’s keeping her up at night to show up in her doorway sounding more humble than she expects for someone who just slew a dragon. 

Charlie shrugs her shoulders, not entirely sure of what to do or say. Zari just eyes her carefully, herself wondering the same thing. 

“Look--” “I think--” 

They awkwardly pause mid thought. 

“You--” “You--” 

Charlie uses her hand her jacket pocket to point at Zari. “You go first. I feel like you have a lot to say and you’re probably a lot angrier than you let on.” 

Zari rolls her eyes. “Well you did stupidly rush towards a dragon with nothing but your stupid leather jacket and a sword.”

Charlie looks sheepishly and approaches the bed. “Can I sit for this bit?” 

Zari waves her hand. “Sure.” Albeit surprised at Charlie’s politeness to ask, this feels like a conversation better sitting down. 

When she actually gets to look at Charlie she does feel all of those emotions stirring inside of her. “What were you thinking?” she practically begs to know. “Were you just that cocky or that idiotic to do something like that?” 

Charlie tilts her head at Zari, a small smile on her lips. “Oh come on, Zari, I figured you’d know by now.” 

“Know that you’re a completely insane magical creature without any magical powers right now?” Zari blurts out too harshly. It’s still a bit of a sore spot for Charlie and she sees it when Charlie just presses her lips together accepting it. Zari lets out a sigh. “You could’ve died today.” The confusing whirlwind of emotions start to die down and Zari can really feel what’s going on. “That’s just…not cool.” 

Zari pinches the bridge of her nose. That sounded stupid. 

Charlie’s hand falls on hers and she looks up. “Hey, I’m sorry,” she says softly. “I didn’t think so hard I guess. The team has become part of my life now and I wanted to help.” Zari opens her mouth but Charlie goes on. “The sword was in my hand and when I looked up at you, I knew it was what I had to do. It’s what I wanted to do because the thought of losing you was scarier than rushing towards a giant scaly beast.” There’s a small laugh trying to lighten the mood. 

Zari feels her heart pound inside of her. She shakes her head. “You’re such an idiot.” 

“But very much alive,” Charlie counters playfully. 

“Unfortunately.” 

“Oh, I’m wounded.” 

“Tough luck.” Zari chuckles this time. She can’t help it. Charlie surprises her. She’s come such a long way from being a pranking shapeshifter trying to survive to a real member of the Legends. She’s not even trying anymore; she just is. Zari turns her hand to hold Charlie’s, catching her attention. “Thanks for saving me.”

Charlie just smiles and squeezes Zari’s hand back. She bites her lip thoughtfully and Zari stares unconsciously licking hers. 

“I should probably let you rest.”

Zari swallows, definitely not thinking about Charlie’s lips in that brief moment. “Uh, yeah. That’s probably a good idea.” 

Charlie squeezes her hand again before letting go to head towards the door. After a brief moment, it slides open and Charlie looks back. “Goodnight, Zari.”

“Goodnight, Charlie,” Zari returns. 

The door slides shut and Zari falls back onto her bed. Her eyes close and tries to drift off to sleep until she remembers why she should be a lot angrier. 

_ Charlie kissed her!  _

Zari kicks off her blankets and rushes out of her room to Charlie’s not so far down the hall. _That jerk!_ is at the forefront of Zari’s mind, but she doesn’t get much further. Because she thinks of Charlie’s lips on hers, soft and pliant, kissing deeply and suddenly that throws her off orbit. She remembers how her heart pounded inside of her with trepidation and hope. The smile on Charlie’s face was so earnest and infectious. 

But no. _It’s Charlie! Why did she kiss me? What was she thinking?!_

Zari stands in front of Charlie’s door struck by her tumultuous thoughts and emotions whirling inside of her. She doesn’t know whether to make heads or tails of the situation. 

What if a kiss was just a kiss? An end of the world thing. 

_ Oh god.  _

Zari rubs her face in frustration as she thinks even harder. _I kissed her back._

_ What was I thinking?  _

Without prompting, just swirling into her oblivion, the door slides open. 

“Miss Tomaz, Charlie,” Gideon presents. 

“Gideon!” Zari exclaims, full of betrayal. 

Charlie stands in front of her, wearing a tank top and boxer briefs, looking confused. “Hey, what’s up?” she asks casually, as opposed to her usual flirty tone. 

Zari warms instantly, trying not to notice Charlie’s braless state or her long tan legs. “I--” her words fail her. 

Charlie quirks an eyebrow. “Are you alright?” 

Suddenly, there’s a quake and the Waverider rocks, throwing the two women off balance. Zari falls forward right into Charlie’s arms. Once more, without prompting, Charlie’s door slides shut. 

“Sorry,” Gideon suddenly voices, “just some slight turbulence. Nothing to worry about.” Zari looks up at the ceiling in disbelief. “Please enjoy your night.” 

Zari’s eyes widen and she realizes that she’s still in Charlie’s arms. She pushes herself away, feeling her heart quicken at the proximity. “Sorry,” she mumbles, hugging herself, not trusting herself near Charlie somehow. 

“Uh, it’s okay,” Charlie says slowly. “I really don’t know what’s going on but I feel like Gideon’s been trying to tell me something all night.” 

Zari blushes. Gideon is learning to be a busy body apparently. “Maybe,” she agrees and turns to the door. “I’m just going to go though.” 

There’s a hiss and click. 

Zari closes her eyes and takes a breath. “Gideon, did you just lock me in?” she grumbles. 

“Yes.” Gideon chirps. 

Zari presses her forehead against the door. “I hate you _so much_ ,” she exhales. Gideon doesn’t respond. 

Suddenly, there’s a hand on her shoulder drawing her back. “Are you okay? Is Gideon trying to get you to talk to me or something?”

Zari throws up her hands in defeat. “You kissed me!” she blurts out. “You kissed me right before saving all of our asses. And I should be angry! Because you’re Charlie; you’re cocky and capricious and annoying--” 

Charlie quickly reaches out, cupping Zari’s cheeks and pulling her in for a kiss to effectively stop her from ranting. 

_ Oh.  _

Zari stops talking and starts kissing Charlie.

The spark she felt before crackles again, short circuiting her thoughts.

There’s a sly smile on Charlie’s lips against hers and she lets out a scoff that comes off like a grunt. She curls against Charlie to deepen the kiss. It feels _so_ right. Her hands come up to Charlie’s waist, feeling her hot body through her tank top. 

And she has to stop reading Mick’s novels because she’s thinking about what’s going to happen next. 

Zari pulls away, trying desperately to catch her breath. She lets go of Charlie like she’s on fire and takes a step. She puts a hand on her chest, wondering when her heart started pounding inside of her chest, shaking her to the core. 

“You can’t keep doing that,” Zari lets out breathlessly. A small uncontrollable laugh slips out. 

Charlie looks just as effected as she starts to laugh. “I can’t help it,” she licks her lips. “It stops you from yelling at me.” 

Zari laughs even harder. “You’re unbelievable.” 

“What? It works!” 

“Doesn’t mean you should keep doing it!”

“I was sensing a ‘but’ and thought it was appropriate.”

“It so wasn’t going there.” 

“It _so_ was.” Charlie crosses her arms, staring at her confidently wagging her eyebrows. “I thought you would be livid, but here you are laughing. So there definitely was a ‘but’.” 

Zari rolls her eyes. “Shut up,” she blushes. 

Charlie just stares at her. 

There’s no point in hiding it now. Zari throws up her hands again. “Fine!” she admits, earning a little fist pump from Charlie. “But I didn’t come here for more kissing.” She gestures between them. “I was just going to avoid this whole conversation altogether.” 

“But then Gideon,” Charlie notes aloud. She looks up to the ceiling with a smile. 

“Yes, Gideon,” Zari says with defeat. 

“Thank you, Gideon.” 

“Don’t thank her. I am going to reprogram her as soon as she lets me out of here.” 

Charlie steps into Zari’s space, slipping her hand around her waist. “So until Gideon lets you out of here,” she stares at Zari’s lips. Zari doesn’t make a move to pull away and finds herself staring at Charlie’s lips, “what should we do to pass the time?” 

Zari rolls her eyes and leans in to kiss Charlie. 

**Author's Note:**

> nocteverbascio.tumblr.com


End file.
